


i'll take all the right wrongs

by RippingOffZeppelin



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Random quick drabble, Short as hell, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippingOffZeppelin/pseuds/RippingOffZeppelin
Summary: Harry's drunk enough to let himself have this





	i'll take all the right wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbelievably short but i've been writing a long angsty zarry fic and i thought of this and just wanted it out of my head

-

The first time they get together is after a show somewhere in middle America. Harry's drunk enough that he can ignore the bad idea sirens ringing out in his head and he figures Zayn's just high enough to not care, the weed rolling nonchalance down his body until he's more than ok to jump into oblivion with Harry. 

-

It's not until after, when Zayn's out on the balcony pulling more smoke into his lungs to chase the high that's waning, when Harry's lying still tangled in the dirty bedsheets that he even realises the stock he had in this, that he realises he’s never going to be able to forget the feeling of Zayn’s nails digging into his sides or the sound of his breath becoming more laboured with every thrust, that he's going to have to live his life now knowing what it's like to have this, and not get it again.

He shuffles over to the minibar, his large hands eclipsing the small bottles of vodka he finds there, he spares another glance to the open doors of the balcony before drinking them both, chasing his own kind of high, he’s not going to be the only one of them looking at the night through sober eyes, he moves back over to the bed and waits for the alcohol to catch up to him, tracing over the marks, red and angry, left indented in his skin.

-

It takes a little while for Zayn to come back inside, when he does he slips back under the covers instead of heading out the door like Harry thought he might, it surprises him enough that he turns and crawls over him without thinking too much about it, desperately sliding his mouth back over Zayn's till he can taste the smoke lingering there. Zayn’s eyes are closed when he pulls back, dark eyelashes fluttering against his sharp cheeks, when he opens them they’re blown out, fever bright and shining in a way Harry wants to hold inside himself. He knows he probably looks just as fucked. 

He could ruin Zayn, he thinks as he leans back down, They could probably ruin each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: wesandrstoned.tumblr.com


End file.
